


The Dark Floof Showers

by JunoInferno



Series: The Dark Floofs [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, If that squicks you, It's porn, NSFW, Post 5B, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoInferno/pseuds/JunoInferno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: I mean, title? Also, this was on an OTP prompt thing that I lost, but basically porn. Set in some post 5B world of The Dark Floof Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Floof Showers

 

* * *

 

Pregnancy was finally agreeing with Belle. After having managed to defeat Hades by destroying the god of the Underworld’s hideous hair, her and Rumplestiltskin’s baby belonged to them again. They were back in Storybrooke, she had gotten over the worst of the morning sickness and finally managed to impress upon the Charmings that it was about time to go solve their own damn problems.

Now Belle had only one problem.

She was horny.

* * *

 

Her sexual appetite had expanded along with her soft baby bump, barely visible under her coat to the townsfolk, very visible to her husband every night that he spent worshiping her body after he satisfied her. Of course the whole Dark One thing had come as a shock and a disappointment, but she did realize she loved the beast as well. She wanted the beast.

“Rumple...”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

His eyes were glazed over, probably blissed over with the quiet that had recently taken over their lives. She leaned over on the sofa and grabbed a fistful of his hair. His eyes blew wide almost immediately and he stared at her.

“I think it’s time to wash your hair...”

He licked his lips. “Yes.”

He silently went up the stairs and she followed, taking her time. This was a favorite game of theirs, dating back to the Dark Castle when she had discovered just how much the Dark One liked having his hair washed and how much that turned her on. She had of course just been a maiden the first time with a centuries old sorcerer’s talented tongue buried between her nether lips, certain her screams of pleasure could be heard in the village below the Dark Castle. The game of it grew more intense as she became more assertive and continued through the Curse with Mr. Gold’s weekly private hair appointments taking place in his home on his knees.

Rumple waited obediently at the shower in their bathroom. The water was already turned on. She looked towards his trousers to see the already forming bulge. Belle bit her lip, part of her wanted to just sink down on him now, but that just wouldn’t do.

“Strip,” she ordered blankly.

He obeyed silently, shucking off his shoes and socks, then unbuttoning his vest and shirt. He undid his belt and pushed down his trousers and boxers together, letting his hand graze too close to his erect cock.

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself,” Belle said sharply.

“No.”

She walked over, digging her nails into his arse, bringing him closer.

“If you remember, I come first.”

“Yes, Belle.”

“Undress me.”

Belle was grateful her clothes weren’t too complicated. She had ditched her pantyhose when she got home and was down to just a dress, bra and panties. Rumple slowly lifted the dress over her head, then went for the bra, slowly sucking each exposed nipple.

“Good,” Belle whispered.

He slowly descended to his knees, stopping to worship her belly. He kissed the bump as he hooked his fingers into her panties and slid them down her legs.

Belle stepped out of them and pointed to the shower. He crawled in as Belle followed.

The shower had a bench that was really in consideration of Mr. Gold’s leg, but Belle found it to be useful for this as well. She took her seat on the edge, spreading her legs wide as Rumple settled between them.

The shelf next to the bench had an assortment of products. Rumple kept an eye on her as she picked up the first bottle.

“Start and you can get what you need,” she said.

Rumple began kissing her thighs as she poured the first cleanser in her hands. She started at the ends as he edged towards the crease of her thighs. He took his tongue to her outer lips as she grabbed at his hair, digging her fingers into his scalp. She edged him towards her center as she massaged circles into his hair.

Belle grabbed the showerhead to rinse out his hair, using it to massage her clit as she was done. Rumple was still working her lips with his mouth. She was so close to coming already and they had barely started.

It was then that she noticed his hand on his cock, pumping furiously. Belle saw red, nudging him away from her and moving to turn the showerhead water to ice cold.

“Belle, I-” He groaned.

“Just thought you could jerk yourself off when you wanted? Have we ever done that?”

“No, but you were so ready, anyway-”

“Did I say you could?!”

“No...” He looked down. “Let me try again.”

Belle stood, stepping out to the vanity. She grabbed one of the long black ribbons she used for helping set her own curls. She roughly grabbed Rumple’s wrists, tying them together.

“I could just magic these away,” he pointed out.

“And I could just go to our bed. Alone.” Belle sat down again, spreading her legs. “Unless you’re serious about trying again.”

She turned the water back to warm and got put the second bottle a conditioner. She looked at him expectantly as he brought his mouth to her pussy. Belle didn’t make a move at first until he became more desperate, moving his tongue more furiously and only then did she begin massaging the conditioner in roughly. He began thrusting his tongue around her clit as she yanked his hair backs towards her. He sucked her clit and Belle broke, screaming, cursing.

When Belle came back to herself, she looked back at her husband, still tied up, covered in water and conditioner, mouth glistening with her juices. His cock jutted hopelessly and he looked lost.

“I could just leave you,” said Belle. “You were very bad and I took such good care of your hair...”

Belle crawled down next to him, gripping his cock as he hissed. She spread the precum coming out around his length.

“Belle, please...”

“Don’t do anything like that again,” she said, sliding her hand over his length.  

“No, never...” he gasped.

“Good.”

Belle held onto him as she san down onto him. Pregnancy made this better, too, the sensation of being even fuller, the multiple orgasms. Rumple was helpless, thrusting his hips with his hands still tied behind his back, so Belle gripped his shoulders as she rode him. He bucked up into her wildly until they found a rhythm and she came first, stars still blowing behind her eyes as he emptied himself into her.

“Oh, gods, Belle...” he mumbled.

“Aren’t things better when we work as a team?,” Belle asked.

“Yes, sweetheart...”

“Now,” she said, resting on her elbows. “What will you do for a leave-in treatment?”


End file.
